the_real_life_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Real Life 2: The Crusaders
is the second installment of the Real Life series and is the Sequel to the first Real Life game. Plot It takes place several months later as Ballard Ewers III escapes Jail and is on the lose as Baxter, Wanda and Kiki are the only active members as they are prepared to take him down as vegeance of their past lives along with a few other heroes out there. The others like Gunther and Amber couldn't make it due to Family, Studying and Nicolas returned to Japan for Saori. Story Chapter 1: The Other Seyan! Baxter's Best Friend?! Chapter 2: Charlottesville Heroes: Fire Fox and Ladybug! Chapter 3: A Gender-bender of Earth 466! Chapter 4: Breaking out Harley! Chapter 5: The Anti-Ladybug! Chapter 6: Mubo Unten, The Reckless Driver! Chapter 7: The One who bailed out their Father! It's their Uncle! Chapter 8: The Father of the Ewers! The Escaped Criminal! Development Updates / News Pre-Production *'September 27th, 2017': The Game is officially announced and the main antagonist is Ballard Ewers III. *'October 17th, 2017': Melissa Welch is the final playable character to be playable. *'November 16th, 2017': Chelsea Hanson will appear in someway in the game. *'November 24th, 2017': All the bosses have been revealed. *'December 2nd, 2017': Sprites are being created for the game and programmed into the game with the basics starting with Baxter Ewers. *'December 5th, 2017': More Sprites of Baxter Ewers added in and programmed. *'February 4th, 2018': Chapters have been revealed in the game. *'March 3rd, 2018': More of Baxter Ewers's data added in. The Calmness Form has been confirmed to appear in the game. Baxter Ewers completed and programmed into the game. *'March 4th, 2018': Wanda's sprites in development. *'April 10th, 2018': Wanda's Sprites completed and programmed. *'June 21st, 2018': Kiki Ewers's Sprites in development. *'June 27th, 2018': Kiki's Completed and programmed. Christian Rice's Sprites in Development. *'July 30th, 2018': Christian Rice's Sprites completed and programmed. Melissa Welch's Sprites in development. Changes from Real Life *All Characters are going to have speed differences now since in the last game all characters ran at the same speed. *Wanda and Kiki are now starters in the game. *New Playable Characters: Melissa Welch, Vixen Ewers, Marinette Ewers, Harley Ewers, Adrien Mayrose, Christian Rice, and Baxette Ewers. *Characters will have up to 3-4 Moves. Characters 01BERL2.png|Baxter Ewers 02WERL2.png|Wanda Ewers 03KERL2.png|Kiki Ewers 04CRRL2.png|Christian Rice 05MWRL2.png|Melissa Welch 06VERL2.png|Vixen Ewers 07MERL2.png|Marinette Ewers 08BxERL2.png|Baxette Ewers 09HERL2.png|Harley Ewers 10AMRL2.png|Adrien Mayrose Moveset The Moveset for each of the heroes on here are the letters P, L, M and Space Bar. Bosses Locations Gallery Concept Art RL2 Baxter Ewers Concept Art.png|Baxter Ewers RL2 Wanda Ewers Concept Art.png|Wanda Ewers RL2 Kiki Ewers Concept Art.png|Kiki Ewers RL2 Vixen Ewers Concept Art.png|Vixen Ewers RL2 Marinette Ewers Concept Art New.png|Marinette Ewers *New* RL2 Harley Ewers Concept Art.png|Harley Ewers RL2 Adrien Mayrose Concept Art.png|Adrien Mayrose RL2 Christian Rice Concept Art.png|Christian Rice RL2 Baxette Ewers Concept Art.png|Baxette Ewers Old Version RL2 Marinette Ewers Concept Art.png|Marinette Ewers Soundtrack Trivia *The Story's Elements more familiar towards JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. *Most of the Characters in this game have different looks, attires and different colors on them for the game. **Baxter Ewers now wears a Black T-Shirt in the Sequel. **Wanda Ewers has had a haircuit going bald with a ponytail. Wears a Grey and Black suit with her stomach and legs showing. **Kiki Ewers retains her locket to keep her powers hidden from going berserk, she now wears a white t-shirt, black tights and black boots. **Harley Ewers other half of her colors are Green instead of Blue. **Christian Rice wears a Black T-Shirt instead of Green. **Baxette Ewers has blue hair with a green tip on her bang, has a short blue t-shirt with her stomach showing, the jean shorts are the same and her socks and shoes are blue. *This Game also marks the first time a Character not from Earth 010 is playable. Category:Video Games